leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "He is - death from above!" When and his yordle colleagues migrated to Piltover, they embraced science as a way of life, and they immediately made several groundbreaking contributions to the techmaturgical community. What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with industriousness. Corki, the Daring Bombardier, gained his title by test-piloting one of these contributions - the original design for the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an aerial assault vehicle which has become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF) Together with his squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - Corki soars over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below. Corki is the most renowned of the Screaming Yipsnakes for remaining cool under fire and exhibiting bravery to the point of madness. Before the League, he served several tours of duty, often volunteering for missions which would take him behind enemy lines, either gathering intelligence or delivering messages through hot zones. He thrived on danger, and enjoyed nothing more than a good in the morning. More than just an ace pilot, Corki also made several modifications to his copter, outfitting it with an arsenal of weapons which some speculate were more for show than functionality. When open hostilities ceased as part of the agreement surrounding the formation of the League, Corki was forced into a retirement which he felt 'cut the engines and clipped the wings'. He tried to make do with stunt flying and canyon running, but it was never the same without the refreshing smell of gunpowder streaking through the air around him. When Heimerdinger joined the League of Legends, it was no surprise to see Corki follow soon after, eager to test his mettle against the best the world has to offer. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "He is - death from above!" The devices created by Heimerdinger and his colleagues have changed things for the yordles that came with them to Pilltover. They have embraced science as a way of life. Corki, for one, can't imagine what he would do if he couldn't fly. As an ace pilot and part of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF), Corki and his squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - soar over Valoran, exploring places unknown. From time to time, they are called upon to fight against those things that threaten the safety of the City of Progress. Of any of the Screaming Yipsnakes, it is Corki that is most renowned for bravery and remaining cool under fire. Perhaps this is why he chose to follow Heimerdinger to the League of Legends - to test his daring even further against the best the world has to offer. Previous Abilities }}. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = true |notes = * The bonus damage does not interact with on-hit effects, nor can . }} Corki launches a bomb at the target area, dealing }} to enemies hit. |leveling = }} |description2 = The bomb the area as it travels, for 6 seconds afterwards, and all affected enemies. |target range = 825 |effect radius= 250 |speed = 1000 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground / Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |video = Corki QVideo.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Corki to the target location, dropping bombs that leave up to 4 blazing patches along his path, depending on the distance traveled, lasting for 2 seconds. |description2 = These patches deal every seconds to enemies within. |leveling = |Total Magic Damage| }} |range = 800 |speed = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction / Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = dot |onhiteffects = |spellshield = false |video = Corki WVideo.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Corki sprays bullets in a frontal cone for 4 seconds, dealing }} every seconds to all enemies hit, and reducing their }} each tick, stacking up to 8 times, lingering for 2 seconds. |leveling = |Total Physical Damage| }} |armor}}|Total Armor Reduction| |armor}}}} |effect radius= 600 |angle = 35 |cast time = false |cooldown = 16 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction / Conic Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = false |video = Corki EVideo.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Corki periodically stocks a missile, up to a maximum of 7, and starts with 4 missiles every time he respawns. |description2 = Corki fires a missile in the target direction that explodes upon the first enemy hit, dealing in an area. |description3 = Every third missile Corki fires is a , dealing 100% increased damage with increased range and explosion radius. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |Big One Magic Damage| % AD)}} }} |target range = 1225 |effect radius = / |speed = 1950 |static = 2 |recharge = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana + 1 Missile |targeting = Direction / Area of effect |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |video = Corki RVideo.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Previous Splash Art North America= Corki OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Corki Corki OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Corki Corki UFOSkin old.jpg|1st UFO Corki Corki IceTobogganSkin old.jpg|1st Toboggan Corki Corki RedBaronSkin old.jpg|1st Red Baron Corki Corki RedBaronSkin old2.jpg|2nd Red Baron Corki Corki HotRodSkin old.jpg|1st Hot Hod Corki Corki UrfriderSkin old.jpg|1st Urfrider Corki Corki DragonwingSkin old.jpg|1st Dragonwing Corki Corki FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Corki |-|China= Corki OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Corki Corki OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Corki Corki RedBaronSkin Ch.jpg|Red Baron Corki Corki HotRodSkin Ch.jpg|Hot Rod Corki Patch History ** AD ratio increased to from %|AD}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Minimum DoT duration increased to seconds from 1. ** Now champions that are directly hit and for seconds. ;V10.1 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.16 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ;V9.14 - July 22nd Hotfix * ** Now properly converts entire bonus damage to magic damage. ;V9.14 * ** The Package no longer spawns only in if Corki was banished there at the time of its spawn. ** bonus damage is no longer split evenly between physical and magic damage. Now only deals physical damage. ;V9.13 * ** ARAM first package spawn time reduced to 5:00 from 8:00. ** ARAM package cooldown reduced to 150 seconds from 240. * ** Left missile is now always the next to fire, with new charges loading in from the right. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.24b * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.14 * ** Total base damage increased to from . ** Total resistance reduction increased to from . ;V8.12 * General ** Bolts from are now properly converted to partial true damage against champions when they critically strike while he has , and no longer partially convert to true damage against non-champions. ;V8.6 * ** *** VFX are no longer misplaced when picked up. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 63. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.24 * ** Fixed a bug where the additional damage to minions is also being factored into Hextech Munitions. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 518 from . ** Health growth increased to 87 from 82. ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from 55. ** Base armor increased to 28 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.16 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 58. * ** *** Visuals no longer shoot sideways when under the effect of . ;V7.12 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from 56. * ** Basic attacks now deal 80% magic damage and 20% physical damage from 50% on both types. * ** and can now be buffered during Valkyrie's travel time. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** *** VFX have been toned down to be less overwhelming. ** *** VFX have been updated to be more recognizable. ;V7.4 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for , , , , , and . * ** Fixed a bug where his model didn't immediately reappear after his recall animation. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Big One bonus damage increased to 100% from 50%. *** Big One base damage increased from . *** Big One AD ratio unchanged to % AD}}. *** Big One AP ratio reduced to from . ** The number of missiles Corki has stored is now shown in his secondary resource bar. The resource bar turns red when the next missile is a Big One. ;V6.19 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V6.17 * ** Attacking wards no longer removes the Package's out of combat movement speed. ;V6.15 * ** Package cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 300. ;V6.12 * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage ticks per second increased to 4 from 2. Stacking resistance reduction cap unchanged. ;V6.11 * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V6.7 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.7 * ** 10% increased damage. ;V6.3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Charge time increased to seconds from . ;V5.23 * General ** *** Sound effects adjusted. ;V5.22 * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 56 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Mana increased to 280 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 34 from 37. * - ** Corki's basic attacks deal 110% of his attack damage evenly split between physical and magic damage. *** Life steal will apply to both damage types. *** The 55-55 modifiers interact with critical strikes and 's while other 'bonus damage' effects are applied as normal. ** After an initial 8 minutes, The Package is delivered to Corki's Fountain, which he can interact with to pick up (~1 second channel time). *** Collecting The Package grants Corki 40% out-of-combat movement speed and the ability to cast within 60 seconds. **** A new Package will be delivery 300 seconds after Special Delivery is used. * - ** Range reduced to 600 from 800. * - ** Corki flies up to 1800 units forward in a line, dropping bombs that knock enemies ~500 units aside and leaving a ~200-units-wide trail of fire in his wake that lingers for 5 seconds. The trail slows enemies by 90% while dealing 30 - 100 (based on level) magic damage per second. *** is instantly ready to cast after Special Delivery is used. **** Dash speed: 1500. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Damage type changed to half physical and half magic from all physical. ** Reduces enemy's magic resistance. ** Armor and magic resistance shred reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing damage too frequently. ;V5.1 * ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 50. ;V4.21 * ** Bomb speed reduced to 1000 from 1125. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO, and Urfrider. ;V4.16 * ** Fixed a bug where it being interrupted would halt Corki's movement but still extend the damage field. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from . ;V4.3 * ** ratio. ** Area of effect indicator is now visible to allies. ;V3.14 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Now lobs a bomb through the air that explodes at the target location instead of instantly damaging the area. ** Cast range increased to 825 from 600. ** Now grants vision while the bomb is in the air. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from at all ranks. ;V3.13 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 2 seconds (static) from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.9 * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from . ;V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes fail to deal damage. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug where using it restarted the cooldown for next missile. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** now fires after every 3rd missile from every 4th. ** Charge time reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** No longer benefits from critical strikes. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Charge time increased to 12 seconds from 10. ;V1.0.0.143 * General ** New splash artwork for . * ** Targeting indicator now scales with distance from Corki. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Area of effect and particle now properly centered around point of impact. ** Icon is now tinted when is ready. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now reveals non-stealthed champions for 6 seconds in addition to revealing the area for the duration. ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Now deals damage per second. ** Duration changed to 4 seconds at all ranks. ** AD ratio changed to Bonus from Total. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Cooldown before next charge and current stacks now shown in the same buff. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** No longer blinds. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** bonus damage reduced to 50% from 60. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. * ** Fixed a bug causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer reveals stealthed units. * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit unseen non-champion stealthed targets like wards. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. * ** Tooltip corrected. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Level-up tooltip corrected to show the effects of Corki's current cooldown reduction. * ** Tooltip corrected. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** bonus damage reduced to 60% from 100. ** Tooltip corrected. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Range increased to 800 from 700. ** Speed increased to 650 from 500. * ** Tooltip updated to reflect deals double damage. ** ratio in addition to AP one. ** Recharge time is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Recharge time does not progress while at maximum missile storage capacity. ** Corki respawns with 4 missiles. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed growth increased to % from . * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Charge time reduced to 10 seconds from 14. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Counter indicating how close to . ** Grants one missile when unlocking. ** Charges while dead and will no longer resets stack count upon death. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Animation improved. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 250. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to show above the fog of war even without vision of that area. ** Fixed a bug where using it placed a buff on Corki saying he would miss on attacks. ** Fixed a bug where the vision granted disappeared upon using a basic attack. * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 900. ** Mana cost increased to 100 from . * ** Area of effect reduced to 200 from 225. ** area of effect reduced to 300 from 350. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Blind duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Mana regen reduced to from . ** Mana regen growth reduced to from . * ** Target's miss chance reduced to 35% from 50. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from 33. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Charge time increased to 14 seconds from 12. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V0.9.25.21 * Added ** - *** Corki's basic attacks deal 20% additional true damage. ** - *** Corki fires a bomb at a target location. In addition to dealing damage the blast reduces an enemy's chance to hit by 50% and reveals nearby stealthed units for 4 seconds. ** - *** Corki surges to target location, dropping bombs that create a trail of destruction for opponents who remain in the fire. ** - *** Corki's gatling gun fires rapidly, dealing 40% of his total damage twice a second in an area in front of him and shredding the armor of enemies who are under continuous fire. ** - *** Corki fires a missile towards his target location that will collide with the first enemy it hits dealing damage to units around the target. Corki stores one missile every 12 seconds up to 7 missiles total. Every fourth missile will be a . }} Category:Corki Category:Champion history